Olivia Jones
History Origin Olivia is the eldest daughter in her family. Growing up she was a good kid, had good grades, never spoke out of line, etc. She was never rich, or poor more Middle-Class. In Seattle Olivia went to an all girl school. At this school she learned Japanese, and French as they needed to learn at least two languages. '' While she believed her Mother worked at a dentist, and her Father worked at the docks she was wrong. Her parents both worked for a Gang smuggling drugs. One day when Olivia got home it was a winter night in 2014, she was just around 14 years old. At 12:02 AM Olivia heard knocking on the door, as she went to open it all the sudden she was flung back as a bomb had blown down the door. She could only hear ringing as men in hoodies, and masks raided their house. '' When Olivia could fully process what was going on it was too late. They were in a van headed to a warehouse. At this time the sun started to rise, there was 5 men in front of her, and her family. Olivia could hear a mans voice say "You tried to quit, and you know damn well that doesn't go over with me Stephen. So we will make you know what its like to feel pain." As the man held a gun to Olivia's mother she was paralyzed in fear, all the sudden a loud bang was heard and her mother hit the ground dead instantly. One by one she watched her siblings get shot. Instead of killing Olivia and giving her peace, she had to watch her father be killed before she was taken. Olivia would be put to be sold to the highest bitter. She was sold to a rich man and used as a training dummy basically, his older kids, and friends would beat her daily and practice moves they learned. '' ''Eventually this turned into using swords and they cut her for fun. This lasted for about a year. Towards the end of her stay they began to get tired of her, and planned to kill her. As he swung the katana at her, Olivia's mutation kicked in. This caused her to scream sending him through a bookshelf. After this he found more use than killing her, and knocked her out. '' ''About 5 hours later she woke up, and was on a private jet. Olivia tried to get up, but guards shoved her back into her seat. Olivia was to be sold to a man in Thailand who experimented on mutants. In a act of heroism she screamed throwing everyone back, and making their bones shatter. She could not stop the vibrations as it managed to rip open the planes roof and she was sucked out. Olivia began to fall quickly and was close to the ground. When she met the ground she held out her hands emitting powerful shockwaves that broke her fall and she landed safely. '' To make matters worse it was cold and she could not see from the snow. She assumed she was near an Asian country, and she was correct. After 30 minutes in the snow she was getting hypothermia and saw 3 what she thought was shadows appear, but instead they were hand members. When Olivia woke up the next day she was in the location known as Jigoku-Chu Castle, in Japan. She was approached by a woman who told her what the Hand was, and she offered her a place to stay as long as she trained and worked for them. At the time they were unaware about her special gift.'' The Hand On Olivia's first day in The Hands training area, she thought it'd be easy and a fun way to get athletic, she was wrong. She got put to learn Hand to Hand combat first, and the man nearly killed her. '' Olivia was the weakest hand member at the start as she never knew how to fight. After a month Olivia had showed mass improvement as she managed to almost beat Elektra. One day Olivia was in training for weapons combat and she let out a cry that emitted a shockwave and threw the mans Katana back. This is when the hand found out about her abilities. They used this for an advantage for their missions. '' They were not mutants, but managed to train her to make her vibrations strong enough to shatter metals, and even kill. After 4 months of training, she was sent on her first mission. In this mission Olivia chose her prime weapon of choice Batons. On this mission she was to target a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent known as Lena. Lena was a solo mission to prove to the hand she had what it took. When she first saw Lena, she thought it'd be easy until they started fighting. It was snowing outside in Japan when she ran into her. '' During this fight Olivia was losing at first, as Lena managed to find the flaws in her fighting. As Lena got on top of her, she'd let out her shockwaves throwing her into a tree. Olivia had to prove she had what it took, so she sliced Lena's hand and then her throat. This was Olivia's first kill. As her mind got more clouded all she could do to react to things is Violence and Killing. '' This showed when some man in China tried to corner her in an ally, and she clapped so loud his skull shattered. After 1 year of being in The Hand, she realized it wasn't for her and tried to get out. When she tried she was told she would not leave alive. This is when she had to fight her way out. Due to Olivia's strong Shockwaves she didn't have to try that hard before they were down. After that she stole a Plane, and headed back to the U.S Powers and Abilities Powers Vibration Manipulation: Olivia is able to generate powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. Her training under The Hand enables her to target her vibrations with pinpoint accuracy, causing targeted objects to vibrate themselves apart, from the inside out. This is shown in her being able to prevent the detonation of a bomb implanted in the body of Elektra by destroying its power supply, and exploding the car engine of Mandarin while on a mission, to halt an enraged attack on Cyclops. * Shockwave Immunity': Olivia's muscles were altered when gaining her mutation granting her the immunity to any harmful shockwaves emitted from objects such as bombs * Shockwave Generation: Olivia can direct a wave of focused energy by striking a victim with her hands or feet. This typically creates a massive shockwave, damaging and/or disorientating all within her line-of-fire, shattering objects, and creating shock waves. Her hands give off a bright light upon impact. * Enhance Reflex's: Due to Olivia's training with The Hand she has cat-like reflex's and has been seen able to avoid a arrow, and knives. Peak of human physical condition: Olivia is in exceptional physical form, having a powerful physique. She is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of a grown man and beat up much larger foes with ease, as well as break a wooden door with a single kick. Liv's reflexes are fast enough for her to react to an incoming arrow in order to shatter it with her powers and even take down armed opponents at point-blank range. Her durability and resilience are remarkable as she was able to get up without any visible injuries after getting hit by a car. Olivia was also strong enough to knock a grown man down with a single kick. Her conditioning lets her recover from most injuries very quickly, though not superhumanly. Although her suit may have materials that enable this to be possible, Olivia later demonstrated the ability to survive a close-range gunshot at the stomach while in civilian clothes. Abilities * '''''Acrobatics * Archery': Olivia is a skilled enough archer to briefly impersonate Kate Bishop, and can fire arrows with precision. * ''Throwing Knives: Olivia is skilled with being able to throe knives with incredible accuracy.'' * ''Driving: Olivia drives her motorcycle, and car with great skill.'' * ''Spying: Olivia is a skilled covert operative, having worked with The Hand.'' * ''Firearms: While in the hand she learned to use guns. Although she prefers not to use guns she is more than capable of using them.'' * '''''Investigation * Martial Arts ** Boxing ** Jujitsu ** Karate ** Wrestling * Multilingualism': Olivia can speak and understand Japanese, French, Dutch, and Arabic. * ''Breath Control: Olivia has great control over her technique, she has learned through training how to hold her breath for 5 minutes and resist the signs of her brain trying to get air. Due to this her scream was improved greatly showing she can hold her highest pitched scream for 5 minutes, maybe even longer.'' Weaknesses * ''Vibration Negation: As Olivia's power's are effecting vibrations, if any device, or mutation can negate this she will be powerless.'' Limitations '''''Paraphernalia Equipment * ''Battle Staves: Olivia uses staves or known as Batons that are made out of Adamantium that cannot be broken, nor destroyed by any normal weapon. Not only could they be turned into one staff or javelin, they had special technology imbedded in them. This allowed them to be a host for kinetic energy and when hit together, or swung at any moment they could release Kinetic energy.'' ** Bo Staff: Her staves have magnetic pulls in the ends to become a staff, for when she needs one long weapon to fight with. * Throwing Knives: Liv has knife holders built into her suit that can hold up to 20 throwing knives. This is a way for her to have a sharp object to throw/use when fighting. Her knives are hidden by her jacket.